User talk:Colin687/Archive 4
Talk Page The Daily Prophet I have a character I want to sign up as a photographer. I'll add the link to my character page to your blog, but I wanted put this here so that my comment would only be the 'application'. I think Paper Director would be the Editor-in-chief. I thought I would share with you that these are the Known Prophet positions. Obviously, you said you wanted to start small and all those positions are not going to be filled just yet. Don't mind me if you already knew all of that. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) House Common Rooms Colin, if you must make changes, please pay attention to what else you are affecting. Your pictures have reverted the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor infoboxes to the old, and therefore wrong, Heads of House. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Facts You really need to check your facts. Dehila graduated 2 years ago making her 19!!!! You really need to check your facts before you make a descision. Where on her page does it say that she's 17? [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. ']] 15:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Col Sorry Col. I was actually just going to leave another message on how realize that the infobox wasn't changed. I really hope you accept my apology because I actually wasn't angry at all. You see Dehila was for adoption for a long time and I guess I decided not to change it. Sorry again. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. ']] 15:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Harrison member Colin, Gruff can't edit on Wikia at the moment, only get on chat, so he asked me to say he's happy to make the Harrison kid as soon as the system lets him back in. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) chat Chat isnt working right now, but i can still see every thing you type :( Act Imp Dept Hey Colin, the Activity Implementation Department currently is a bit full, and I wanted to see if you would be willing to drop out of that department and work in another. Let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) OOC Department Suggestions :I also agree you have good suggestions. Fixing the Easy Chars is something I've been meaning to get to for a while, and just can't find the time. Feel free to play around with that all you like. As for making a template of sorts for the tops of pages, I'm good with that. It would be very similar to the talk bubble template, and allow users to pick their colors, write the text they need etc. I would recommend looking at the template for our word bubbles, and figuring out how they work, then applying a similar logic to this. Feel free to experiment in your sandbox and if you need help or want Red or I to look at it, just let us know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) EasyChars and Daily Prophet 12:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) }} Showing Kindness, it's an easy feat! 19:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Daily Prophet :Oh, OK! How about if she were to be a photographer, I'd like it better if she would be able to double has a reporter too, but otherwise just a photographer would be fine.}} Auror Test Josh I think it is funny you would say that Nicholas would come and speak to Tanis about Josh when you put Nicholas (your Auror character) up for adotion. Bring Joshua by her office (I'll set up space, all you have to do is post.). Just for you, have him 'bring' his test with him if you want, impromptu in-person application. I have some Alice questions, when you have some time. Kirá (talk) 08:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Colin. I need to speak to you on chat ASAP :D Owl me when chure ready Dduffurg48/Gruff 17:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Quiditch fixed it, now it's with intent to hit it and send it at him. Pyrak (talk) 23:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Chat Colin, what just happened on chat was extremely ''unnaceptable. Your userrights should be taken away, honestly. Do not allow this to happen again. Chat Hey Colin, are you around? If so , can you jump on chat to talk to me for a minute? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Fix Colin, it being Bond's bubble, I have to wait a couple more hours until he might reasonably see it before I can take action. Alex Jiskran 11:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Colin....not sure how that got there. I was editing a bunch of pages at the same time last night, including my bubble, but I didn't think I copied anything from that. Anyway, it's been fixed, and I'm sorry. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) EasyChars and Sigs Borgin & Burkes Hey Colin, just wanted to let you know that you have a couple new posts at Borgin and Burkes. Thanks! ♫Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 18:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hey Colin, I had a question for you. I have been looking for someone to date Rebecka, and I like the new Character Matchmaking program, but I had a certain character in mind, which was Jed. They are both Gryffindors, and are a year apart. If you decide not to, I understand. Thanks! Jed3 Looks like someone - presumably Red - beat me to it. :) Alex Jiskran 06:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Your Blog Hey :) Umm.. I'm kinda new here and I'm completely lost. How on earth do I make my bubble box thingys?! Sorry & Thanks, CrimsonPhoenix CrimsonPhoenix92 (talk) 04:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Umm.. I'm kinda new here and I'm completly lost! I was wondering... How do I make my bubble box? Sorry for any incovenience! Thanks, CrimsonPhoenix92 (talk) 04:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Wizard Art 5th Year You need to fix Jonathan's template on the 5th Years section. Edit:I fixed it. Edit Edit:You need to add the House Points in. RE: Under any other circumstances, I'd love to. But next week my show opens and I'm a lead, so I won't be on for most of the week either. Wizard Art Hey Colin! I heard you needed a substitute for next week. Luckily for you, Professor Aimery is available for service. He doesn't teach many (only 6th and 7th years), so he had enough time on his hands to offer his services. If you want me to do it, I'm here to help. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Red Not sure if you noticed this yet. With your newest couple, you liked the R in Red to Raya and not Rebecka. Frejah Owl Me 07:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) HoR Caecey and Jed Um,Caecey's 20 I.know, but I saw Jed on the matchmaker so I wanted to ask if we could try them. HURP Hey Colin,shall I make myself a little task list on HURP? I can do,like,a villain Easy Chars, and a hero one, if you'd like. Also Civilians etc. And locations. OOC Dept Colin, HoR is my 2nd in command and has been for a long time. I remove his name when he's not around so people aren't spamming his talk page and not getting answers. I know it may not seem fair to you, but HoR is more than qualified and often jumps on here and gives us a variety of improvements. Also, to be a 2nd in Command of a Department you have to be an Admin, and all the admins are either too busy with RP/OOC projects (like Bryans with the Ministery) or already a 2nd in command of a department, not really leaving me with a choice, so when HoR is around I put his name back up in that spot. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey yeah that was back when he had 20000 I think? idk it was so long ago Dduffurg48/Gruff 14:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The Hog's Head My Char Demonica Wilson is in The Hog's HeadCynderheart (talk) 16:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Edit Count Uhm I really don't remember what was going through my head sorry >.< Dduffurg48/Gruff 14:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Viktor Harrison I was wondering if I could adopt him. However I don't know a lot about him since there is no history. Colin and Sean no problem :D I think they need to wait for somebody else to post though, since Rose is just n intermediate healer. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Totally IC Just to let you know (and I have no intention of doing it) if it were 100% character driven, this is the moment Stephen Kullervo Kunze would turn up at St. Mungo's impersonating a healer and kill his big brother. Alex Jiskran 18:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Motivation Steve is, and always has been, a psychopath, he therefore wishes to believe himself the centre of the universe and unique. He can write Alrick off, due to the generational difference, but Derek got 'here' (i.e. into the world) first, and, by any law of primogeniture (the priority of the firstborn son), is more important than Steve. However much the parents favoured Steve, he would never have forgiven or forgotten either of those. Also, Steve is looking to secure his position among the Shrouded, as one of the last places he can hide from the Ministry and Azkaban. He would take this chance to reaffirm his loyalty that way. He keeps constant tabs on Derek and Alice, as he will on Alrick once the young man leaves school. Alex Jiskran 05:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll start the fire Josh This is waiting on a reply from you. Just a reminder. Kirá (talk) 09:56, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hogs Head Posted on there with your character Charles Burbadge and I was thinking you could post back. If you want that is :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 04:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Harrison Is this char (Laine Harrison of Demigod Izzy) an approved member of the Harrison family? Because I looked at Izzy's page and I found no reference to her, and I've never heard of her in family context before and I'm wondering. --Rabbitty (talk) 14:11, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Chat pleas ~eLilly Hog's Head? wanna continue our rp there? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:57, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Community Corner HoM Colin, since your return I hven't posted as Melanie Trinket, but neither have you. I tried to leave open topics you could abandon or pick up, as you choose. Alex Jiskran 06:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me know Colin, I guess I was reading the GM's post carefully. RE:Iris and Samuel I know :P But I just can't see her doing that. She's so reserved and so responsible. I'm not sure how else they could meet which would seem at least SEMI-realistic... it's hard to make romantic relationships INperfect on Roleplay sites. 01:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) A reply In reply to your owl, I'll create charrie pages for my charries ASAP. I'm just so busy at the mo! Lucky Almost through I was worse. I hadn't noticed that you responded so quickly to my question. Sorry about that, Tanis is pratically done with Joshua. I promise. Kirá (talk) 07:48, May 20, 2013 (UTC) The Hog's Head Now that you've got ten standard archives, Colin, can you start recycling, maybe create LTAs (Long-Term Archives) if there are a few RPs which are truly still relevant and worth saving. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 14:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Alya Library sounds great:) so sure. Can you post first? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Red No, I don't mean the user, I mean the ship :P I came across a song called Radar Detector - Darwin Deez and I thought it fit the two well. Mainly because I imagine Becka to be the more grounded one their relationship- even if it's only slightly- and "driving 1,000 miles an hour" made me think of Jed. What do you think? 22:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Morgan and Shadow He's not gonna kill shadow is he? :p yeah we can do that. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 02:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) She's seventh I forgot to change it It could have been fixed by now if I weren't lagging. Gimme a sec Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 02:55, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat isn't working for me Morgan and shadow met in hyde park and they talked. It should be in some archive now. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 04:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Jamie Hello there, I am a new user here and I have made a character that goes by Jamie. I had many ideas but the one I chose to go with was an autistic kid. I thought of it like a little tribute and acknowledging the 'disabled' kids at my school. Many of the others told me you work with them, so I was wondering could you help me. TheScottishGal (talk) 11:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Match:Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff - May 20 The game just started so whenever you get the chance :) Also Jed's name is missing off of the Quidditch Team List. Was their a reason behind this or just a mistake? --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RP Red? Hey Colin, I can't get on chat at the moment, but I was wondering if you wanted to rp Jed and Becka. I thought since they are a couple now, they would be even more fun to rp, you know? :) Gladrags I've replied to Professor Trinket @ Gladrags Award Benjamin Sorry, I can't/really shouldn't create any more characters. 23:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Samuel As I thought I said, it depended on AJ's Rachel Callin, She seems to be active again, which makes him Deputy Head. Alex Jiskran 06:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Colin come on chat ASAP I need to RP in Borgin and Burkes Dduffurg48/Gruff 19:16, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Crest I was looking at the Harrison page, and thinking about the motto, colour, mascot, symbol and stuff, and it occurred to me that you could make a crest with that, using an online crest-making-thing or paint, and I as wondering what you think of that idea. --Rabbitty (talk) 16:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Multipul things Chat I can't get on chat from here, but I will be on later. Also I saw the admin ticket you put in, so I am aware of what's going on. There will be a meeting relatively soon, but first I wanted to find out all the things that happened while I was gone, and possibly meet with the Bcrats to submit some new ideas I've had while I've been gone, so we're all on the same page, and then have our Dept meeting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Idea I know how you wanted me to make a first year to play a role in your love triangle idea, and heres what I have so far. I know her primary role will be in Bejamin and Will's lives, but I figured a few extra quirks couldn't hurt. 00:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Hey Colin, I'm just checking in with all of the admin team, and wanted to see how things were going. I know you wanted to talk to me on chat, but how is everything else going? Any complains that I can help take care of? You seem active and RP a lot, so things seem to be going well, but I just wanted to check. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Abasi Latif's Adult Sorting ♫ Traditions! Tradition ♫ (I'm sorry, someone mentioned Fiddler on the Roof on ask and now it's stuck in my head. Blame them.) We all make our Harrisons, and now they're mostly just sorta. . sitting there. So maybe they have some family traditions. Like having big family gatherings for the fall equinox of something. Something to bring them all together and make good RP opportunities. --Rabbitty (talk) 01:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Image Hi, Colin! I was just stopping by to ask how did you made the welcome images for the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin? I'm curious and at the same time amazed. You made some improvements for it! I would like to know how you did that. Please? Like which website or what program you used to make it. Thanks! [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 08:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Councilers Most of the Crats seemed to feel that it sorta breaches our policy of keeping personal info to yourself, and brings up feelings most would like left away from the wiki-their fun place to escape. So for now it's a no-maybe we will revisit the issue down the road. Best, The Couple Hai o/ Anyways, I think the best idea would be a quest. Honestly, I don't want to fill up Hogwarts RIGHT after I clear it... so... yeah.... Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 21:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Uh, basically and frankly, I didn't quite get it. Which program did you use? GIMP? See, we have this project in our school which we will be working over the summer that we should make a banner for our role-play (it's a long and hard story to explain) which will affect like 45% percent of our grade in the following year and I was assigned to do the banner since no one actually volunteered to do it as I was the leader of our group. And that's it, I returned here, saw the improvements and loved it and wondered how they do it. If it doesn't bother you much, can you make a video in your laptop/computer how you made it? If you can't then just owl me if possible the step-by-step instructions on how you did it. Please? Thanks! [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 13:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll show your owl to the crats-maybe we reconsider and then open it to a vote? We'll see. Best, Char pic I know next to nothing about 'The Hunger Games', but I believe we already have several images in use, so I don't see why this one would be a prob. Having said that, it might be worth double-checking with someone familiar with the film(s). :) Alex Jiskran 13:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Igor's RP at The Hog's Head Model Sorry to burst your bubble Colin but I'm already using Josh Hutcherson as a model for Damon Grey. --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, it's okay but I just would like to ask the following: 1. Which image manipulating program or website did you use to make it? 2. How did you fix the colors in line? How did you manage to edit the colors of the original pic? 3. And what about the color formats you said? Please answer. [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 12:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) North Side Diagon Alley This page looks good, Colin, but in future, please, before you put a new location anywhere 'communal', like Hogsmeade or Godric's Hollow or Diagon Alley, just run the idea past an Admin. We need to have someone keeping an eye in general to make sure we don't need to ask people to take stuff down. Obviously, in your chars' homes is different, but for public places, as I said, just check with an Admin, please. Alex Jiskran 21:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Daily Prophet Hey, I just had a random idea, but what if we rearranged the Daily Prophet's layout so it's more alike to an actual newspaper with collumns? I think it would just make it easier to fit in small stories, like Hogwarts Students not eating their veggies xD and highlight the bigger stories. 21:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Clarification I agree it's a good idea, however there are a few technicalities which apply. One, when I say 'Admin', and I believe this is generally so, I mean someone who is labelled 'Administrator' or 'Burueaucrat'. Two, as a principle it's vital that people don't just add to the shops and general areas, and even as a member of the Stores and Sorting Department you are technically supposed to run such additions past someone else Admin or above before implementing them. Otherwise, we start to get unexpected growth. This particular example, as you say, is a positive contribution, but the processes need, generally, to be followed, or else suddenly find ourselves with a dozen locations used once or twice, then forgotten about. I'm afraid that probably only matters to me, but as the person who does quite a bit of the general maintenance here it would help me if that can be avoided. Alex Jiskran 20:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Models Model ^As what Red said. Also I left you a message the day you uploaded the pictures telling you I was already using them. --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hehe. You know me. :3 Sure,I'm in. Expansion Event Not only was it in the community conner for at least a week or two-but also was talked about in the Live Stream and advertised on chat daily. I'm sorry you didn't see it-but it was advertised well enough because a lot of people did show up. Don't worry though! You'll get another chance soon! Best, Help? Hey Colin, I have seen you're OWLs, but when you just put "We need to talk", and don't explain the problem or anything, I can't do anything with it until we happen to meet up on chat. So, you can wait for that, or put what you need help with on my talk page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I agree about Wizard Art. I'm planning on not having many of the optional classes this year. I also plan on having a Dept meeting soon, but I'm still looking for an exact date. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Viktor Harrison Hey Colly. I've been working on Amedea's will for a little while, and it's still a WIP, but it's getting along. I know you usually only do first names, but to put Viktor in the will, I'll need a middle name for him. Cause middle names are used in Dumbledore's will. It doesn't have to be something fancy, he could be Viktor Jeremy Harrison after his dad or something. But I need a middle name for him. Thanks!! --Rabbitty (talk) 19:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Harrisons The equinox is tomorrow, so I'm owling users the invites as soon as I can (I kinda forgot about it). Is this any good? Rabbitty (talk) 03:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hallowe'en? I suppose we could do it for Hallwe'en, that'll be in a OOC week. Rabbitty (talk) 13:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Slytherin If you wanted Alrick to be Prefect again you need to apply for the position. You can send and an Owl IC to the Head of Slytherin or my recommendation is for you to create a Forum. Please do one or the other, if not I guarantee Alrick will not be Prefect this year. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 09:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Teaching Hey Colin, your Professor said they would teach whatever. I'm looking at either History or Muggle Studies. Any preference? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Head Boy Alrick Kunze has been selected to be Head Boy. You may add the template To her characterpage, or the badge to their talk bubble and roleplay in the Head Dormitories. I'll be updating the House Pages to reflect this change. Also, you have direct access to the Headmaster's Office without going through the Headmaster's Tower. Congrats! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Jed and Becka Hey Colly, I was just thinking about them two. I know we agreed for them to break up soon, and I do want that to happen, it's definitely going to make for an interestng roleplay situation. However, I was imagining how they cute they would be as a married couple, or with kids. ('Cuz let's face it, they would be fun parents :D) So, Rabbit suggested that they could get back together a while after the breakup, (like maybe, soon after Becka graduates?) I thought it was a great idea, for them to reunite after she graduates. I started to picture Jed in my mind trying to win Becka back. :P Let me know what you think! RE: XD To be fair I sent my message before Bond's message about Alrick being Head Boy. There is no need to make a forum, I didn't know you were made Head Boy. I hope your question was meant to be funny. Congratulations from Ramley to Alrick! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 01:42, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Josh Joshua Burbadge has been summoned. OOC: You don't have post, but Tanis Nyt would expect his presence. If you don't have the time please let me know. K? Thanx Bai! Kirá (talk) 10:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Muggle Studies If you need a lesson plan, I wrote one up a while ago... Aha! Found the Link. 17:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Jonathon, Jedidiah, Samuel It's October 31, Hallowe'en. So like every year, all the Grahm Harrisons are bid come to the Grahm Mansion, to celebrate the annual family tradition. Hallowe'en is actually July 18th OOC, but the RPs open now and close whenever we're all done. --Rabbitty (talk) 13:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Wibbles The RP you posted on (Roman Town House) just started, I am glad you could join in. I hope you had fun camping. Welcome back! As for your question about Alice, you might want to read this. Kirá (talk) 03:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Minor Name Change Without Amedea's dad, there are I think 2 guys named Arcturus already on DARP. So I changed his name a little to avoid confusion: Augustus. And as far as I know, Cressidia's not a real name, but it's awfully close to Cressida, as in Cressida Allen. So I chose Clarinda as a new name. I changed their names everywhere I remembered seeing them. It's not a big change, just a small one to avoided confusion. Hope it's ok, owl me if it's not. Thanks, Rabbitty (talk) 16:23, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Willliam, Maude and Connor Connor couldn't begin to understand the idea of a love triangle, Coli. He has a very direct, literal and simple interpretation of pretty much everything. If he likes people, it shows and if he's happy or not, it's clear. His injuries have left him with practically no 'fine tuning' or ability to dissimulate. He finds life immensely confusing, so if someone he liked 'liked' someone else who was attaracted to him - he would take himself out of the picture, once he understood. Alex Jiskran 06:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Word-bubble Sure! I'm honored you like it enough to use it. Rabbitty (talk) 13:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Josie I would have no problem with it, except for the fact that Girls aren't allowed near the boys dorms, I think that applies to Head Girls as well. If you can think of another location, I am avaliable to RP it. --~Peislandgal (talk) 15:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Alrick The top of the page and category tags both still label him as a Sixth Year, Colin. Alex Jiskran 11:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Common Room The common room is shared, but the dorms are strictly boys and girls only. If you want to RP it in the common room I am fine with that. --~Peislandgal (talk) 12:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Order Colin, the Order is being re-worked and reconstructed as we speak. It should (hopefully) begin running this week with invites being sent out to those who are willing. It will be completely redone, so the current roster won't matter. I'll keep in mind that you would like to be a part. :As for the OOC meeting, I was thinking this weekend, but then Zan rescheduled the events from last week that never happened, and I wouldn't want to take away from that, so the OOC meeting will have to wait just a bit more. Right now I'm thinking maybe Sat 27th, but I honestly don't know my schedule yet for that day. Once I do, I'll post a note about it if it works. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC)